Los Potter
by Suisaid
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que enfrentar al mismo Voldemort sería más fácil que ser padres? Y cuando tus hijos tienen los genes Potter y tu esposa se altera con facilidad, las cosas son todavía más complicadas. Post-guerra.
1. Juego de Quidditch

**04/09/2015**

 **Nota de la autora:** Esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió. No hay muchos fics de ellos ejerciendo la paternidad así que pensé… ¿por qué no? ¡Espero les guste! Dejen su opinión, si pueden.

 **Resumen** : A Harry le tomó varios segundos conectar los puntos: un baúl de Quidditch, un bate roto, una bludger hecha polvo, unos hijos asustados y una esposa histérica... y no había nada más aterrador que una esposa enojada, y lo decía el hombre que enfrentó a Voldemort.

 **Capítulo 1: Juego de Quidditch.**

—Ábrela, ábrela, Jamie —urgió la pequeña niña.

Su hermano obedeció y sus manos temblorosas abrieron el baúl, revelando su interior. Y ahí estaban, cuatro pelotas de distintos tamaños que ellos miraban como si se tratara del mismo santo grial.

Aunque sabían las bases del Quidditch, por no decir que se sabían de cabo a rabo el reglamento, y lo jugaban diariamente, nunca habían podido ver los balones oficiales. Siempre jugaban con alguna pelota inflable porque su madre consideraba "demasiado peligroso" que de verdad practicaran el deporte.

— ¡Son muy bonitas!—exclamó Lily con felicidad.

James rodó los ojos.

—No son _bonitas_ , Lil, son _geniales_ —corrigió y sus verdes ojos se fijaron en algo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla… La snitch dorada. Sus dedos temblorosos la tomaron con delicadeza incomparable y ésta extendió sus alas ante su contacto, pero se quedó quieta.

—No creo que debamos estar haciendo esto, Jamie —susurró asustada.

—Un día seré el mejor buscador de Gryffindor, por lo que tengo que practicar —explicó él sin apartar la vista de la diminuta pelota.

— ¿Cómo papá?—preguntó con sorpresa.

James sonrió y asintió, pero su hermana seguía pareciendo insegura.

—Vamos, mamá y papá están en su junta y llegan en la noche, y tío Neville se quedó dormido —le recordó, y al ver que eso no funcionaba, cambió de táctica—. Somos Potter, Lil, y tú también seguirás la tradición, ¿o no?

Lily asintió con efusividad y, como si quisiera demostrar su punto, tomó su pequeña escoba del suelo. James la imitó, colocándose sobre ella.

—Bien, la soltaré a la cuenta de tres, el primero que la atrape gana, ¿lista?—Lily se aferró con más fuerza a su escoba, con el corazón desaforado—. Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Ambos despegaron del suelo después de golpearlo con violencia.

Cuando su padre les contaba las historias de sus asombrosas experiencias jugando Quidditch, nunca mencionó lo condenadamente difícil que era atrapar aquella pelota, es decir, era como si se apareciera.

Después de horas, ambos niños yacían exhaustos en el pasto, cubiertos de tierra, hojas, y lodo de las veces que la snitch había caído en picada al suelo antes de ascender y ellos no habían podido imitarla, por lo que se habían estrellado contra el suelo o algún árbol en su desesperado intento de no perder el equilibrio.

A pesar de todo, tenían una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, extasiados de haber podido atrapar a la famosa snitch varias veces.

James había comenzado a dormitar, por lo que no vio cuando Lily se puso de pie y acercó a la caja que contenía las demás pelotas. La pequeña conocía la grande rojiza, era la _quaffle_ que debía ser metida por los aros de gol, sin embargo había dos más pequeñas y negras a cada uno de sus lados, firmemente sujetadas por cadenas, pero no dejaban de temblar, como queriendo ser liberadas.

La niña no entendía por qué alguien aprisionaría a indefensos balones, por lo que sus manos intentaron liberar a una de ellas de las tiras que la mantenían sujeta.

— ¡Lily, no!

El grito de horror de su hermano la hizo retroceder por mero reflejo. Sin embargo ya era tarde, la pelota negra voló por los aires y se dirigió contra la cara de Lily.

— ¡Jamie!—lo llamó asustada.

Su hermano se colocó delante de ella, con un pequeño bate que había en la caja en las manos, y golpeó con todas sus escasas fuerzas la Bludger.

—Yo te cuidaré —prometió el niño cuando la bola estuvo alejada, aunque su voz se escuchaba cargada de miedo y temblaba.

Lily se pegó contra la espalda de su hermano, viendo con horror como la bola venía zumbando de nuevo hacia ellos con rapidez. James la golpeó sin dudar, pero esta vez no se alejó mucho y volvió a embestir, por lo que tuvo que repetir el proceso varias veces para lograr alejarla.

James estaba exhausto. Sus manos sudorosas se aferraban al bate y comenzaban a dolerle debido a los impactos. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho y que ni de chiste podían devolver la Bludger a su lugar.

Escuchaba a su hermana llorando a sus espaldas, así que, aprovechando que la bola estaba lejos de su posición, susurró:

—Tenemos que ir por tío Neville.

—Yo iré —se ofreció la niña entre sollozos.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, su hermana salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

— ¡Espera!

La persiguió tan rápido como pudo, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco al ver que la Bludger venía echando fuego en su dirección. Se plantó como su padre le había enseñado, con los pies separados y se preparó para abanicar.

¡ _Pum_!

Si aquella hubiera sido una pelota de béisbol, hubiera sido un jonrón sin duda alguna… pero era una Bludger, así que lo que pasó fue que el bate se hizo añicos.

— ¡Lily, agáchate!—gritó al ver que la Bludger iba ahora contra ella.

Lily, gracias a Merlín, lo obedeció sin dudar y se tiró al suelo, por lo que la pelota sólo pasó de largo. James soltó el mango del bate, que fue lo único que quedó de él, y corrió en dirección a su hermana.

Sabía que huir de la Bludger sería inútil y ya no tenía con qué defenderlos, por lo que lo único que podía hacer fue colocarse sobre su hermana menor, apoyado en sus codos y rodillas, y cerró los ojos con toda su fuerza, preparándose para el impacto.

Bueno, si iba a morir aplastado por una Bludger, al menos sería protegiendo a su hermana.

— ¡ _Bombarda_!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esa voz que reconocería en el mismo infierno y una lluvia negra, que era la Bludger echa polvo, cayó a su alrededor. No pudo ni siquiera levantarse antes de que lo taclearan.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Se hicieron daño? ¿Les pasó algo?

— ¡Mamá!—gritó Lily y se echó s sus brazos.

Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus hijos en su poder. Besaba erráticamente sus pequeños rostros mientras los mantenía pegados a ella, intentado borrar sus expresiones apesadumbradas.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo con el más puro de los alivios impregnándole la voz.

Siguieron así varios segundos hasta que el llanto de Lily finalmente se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en su cadera a modo de jarra mientras los miraba con severidad, creando la pose más aterradora de todos los tiempos.

— ¿Qué estaban pensando?—gritó—. ¡Saben que no deben jugar con esas cosas! ¿Tienen idea de lo peligroso que fue? ¡Cuando yo o su padre les negamos algo es por su propio bien!—siguió regañándolos y sus hijos agacharon la mirada—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado? ¡Esa Bludger no se hubiera detenido y…!—un estremecimiento la recorrió y no pudo continuar.

Sus hijos guardaron silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos esporádicos de Lily. Se les quedó viendo mientras su corazón se ablandaba sin poder evitarlo.

James, a pesar de sus escasos ocho años, era idéntico a su padre, con aquellos ojos verdes jade, cabello negro azabache y esa sonrisa pícara… sin embargo sus genes seguían latentes, por lo que su tono de piel era más blanco y su cabello no era lacio como el de Harry, sino enmarañado y ondulado, como el de ella.

Y luego estaba Lily, quien era una copia de ella, pero su cabello caramelo era lacio y también tenía los ojos de su padre… sin mencionar esa sonrisa, por Merlín, esa sonrisa que tenían todos los Potter que no anunciaba más que problemas.

Pero eso ese momento, ambos niños lucían aterrados. Incluso James, quien estaba en su etapa de "niño grande" parecía estar a punto de soltarse llorando.

Y ella hubiera dado todo por sólo abrazarlos y decirles que todo estaría bien… pero necesitaba dejarles claro que lo que habían hecho había sido peligroso, por lo que…

— ¡Papi!

Y junto con esa palabra, todos sus avances se vinieron abajo.

Ambos niños treparon a una velocidad alucinante a los brazos de Harry, quien lucía confundido pero los cargó sin chistar.

— ¿Qué está…?

— ¿Que qué está pasando?—tajó Hermione, enojada—. ¡Eso, eso está pasando!—dijo señalando a un punto del patio.

A Harry le tomó varios segundos conectar los puntos: un baúl de pelotas de Quidditch, un bate roto, una Bludger hecha polvo, unos hijos aterrados y una esposa histérica, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó a los niños en el suelo, revisando que no estuvieran heridos antes de abrazarlos contra sí.

— ¿Están bien?—preguntó con preocupación y ellos asintieron.

—Apenas logré deshacerme de la Bludger —le dijo Hermione aun con miedo en la voz.

—Gracias a Merlín —respondió él y su mirada volvió a sus hijos, esta vez con más seriedad—. ¿Quién hizo eso?

Harry señaló al bate hecho pedazos y James agachó la mirada, sonrojado, antes de susurrar tan bajo que apenas lo escuchó:

—Fui yo, papá.

Harry se irguió, aun con esa expresión de severidad mientras miraba a su hijo.

" _Esto es todo. Este es mi fin_ " pensó James y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensó que le gritaría, que lo castigaría, incluso que le daría azotes… pero nunca imaginó que le revolvería el cabello con cariño.

—Fue un gran golpe, hijo, lo hiciste como te enseñé, ¿ah que sí?—preguntó con claro orgullo en la voz.

Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, incluso Lily. James sonrió de oreja a oreja apenas salió de su estupor.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo hubieras visto! Me planté como me dijiste —adquirió la posición mencionada mientras sostenía un bate imaginario en el aire, con cara de concentración—. Y ¡pum!—abanicó con fuerza—, la hubiera sacado del estadio —se jactó y Lily aplaudió mientras reía, encantada.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró Harry, después de todo no cualquiera rompía un bate diseñado para Bludgers—. ¿Qué hay de lo demás, eh? ¿Practicaron con la snitch?

Y esa fue la palabra clave, ambos niños comenzaron a hablar sin parar de sus hazañas mientras Harry los escuchaba, con el pecho inflado del orgullo. Es decir, inclusive su pequeña niña, Lily, la había atrapado, ¡tenía el Quidditch fluyendo en sus venas también!

La conversación duró apenas unos segundos, ya que un aura peligrosa hizo que los tres se congelaran. Era claro que a Hermione le faltaba poco para perder la compostura, tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza mientras su mirada peligrosa estaba sobre ellos, más específicamente sobre Harry, quien no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo.

No había nada más aterrador que una Hermione enojada, y lo decía el hombre que enfrentó a Voldemort.

Sus hijos se pegaron más contra Harry inconscientemente.

—A sus habitaciones, ahora —ordenó Hermione.

No levantó la voz, sin embargo su tono era tan amenazante que ambos niños salieron corriendo de ahí. Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente al quedarse sol.

—Vengo a casa —comenzó su esposa, acercándose a él—, y me encuentro con que mis hijos sacaron **tu** baúl de Quidditch y volaron por el patio sin supervisión. Además de que estaban siendo atacados por una… por una pelota poseída por el demonio…

—Bludger —corrigió Harry con sutileza.

— ¡No me importa cómo se llame!—rugió con cólera—. ¡Estuvo a punto de golpear a James que estaba protegiendo a Lily, Harry!—le recordó, intentando que comprendiera la gravedad de la situación—. ¡Y tú te pones a hacerles una fiesta!

—Amor…

— ¡Nada de amor!—cortó, acercándose peligrosamente a él—. ¡Casi les dijiste que no había nada de malo en lo que habían hecho!

—Yo no…

— ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue? ¡Porque parece que no te importa!

Harry alzó ambas manos, colocándolas como barreras entre él y Hermione, a quien parecía que le faltaba poco para lanzarle algún hechizo.

—Cielo, las Bludgers no matan a la gente, se detienen cuando dejan a los jugadores inconscientes —explicó, pero Hermione bufó.

— ¡Oh, eso lo arregla todo! ¡Los hubiera sólo golpeado hasta dejarlos inconscientes! ¡Fui una…!

Harry hizo lo único que sabía que podría callar a su esposa. La tomó de los hombros, atrayéndola a él rápidamente, y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Hermione se relajó entre sus brazos y, una vez que el beso concluyó, se limitó a mirarlo.

—Ellos están bien —tranquilizó Harry—. No les pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con debilidad y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Sólo… quisiera estar siempre ahí, ¿sabes? Que no les pasara nada jamás.

—Bueno, que tarea más imposible te has dado, cariño —dijo Harry.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo sé, especialmente teniendo tus genes.

— ¡Hey!—reclamó Harry con fingida indignación y ella sonrió.

—Sólo… ¿no me pudiste dejar uno? Un solo hijo que no fuera amante del Quidditch, ni de los problemas, tú sabes, uno que le gusten los libros y siga las reglas.

Harry rio. Sí, su vida hubiera sido mucho más sencilla si James o Lily no fueran tan parecidos a él… y en ese un momento, la idea de una mini-Hermione corriendo por la casa no se le antojó nada mala.

—Podemos hacerlo cuando quiera, señora Potter —dijo seductoramente sin soltar su cintura.

—Oh, no, no me tienes nada feliz —respondió y se alejó rápidamente de él, aunque su sonrisa y sonrojo decían lo contrario—. Ahora, si me permites —siguió mientras se sacudía el vestido—, iré a regañar a nuestros hijos y a ese niñero.

Harry observó cómo su esposa se alejaba, con una sonrisa bobalicona bailando en sus labios. Compadeció al pobre de Neville y a sus hijos, quienes tendrían que lidiar con una madre sobreprotectora molesta.

— ¡Y espero ver el patio limpio y ese baúl fuera de esta casa, Harry James!—gritó antes de entrar a la casa.

Él sólo rio. Le pondría hechizos para resguardarlo, pero definitivamente no se desharía de él.

Antes de limpiar, recorrió ese día en su cabeza una vez más. En la junta a la que había asistido con su esposa aquella tarde le habían anunciado que sería el nuevo jefe de aurores, y al llegar a casa se había enterado que James y Lily habían atrapado la snitch varias veces; que James había roto un bate de Quidditch y hubiera recibido el golpe de la Bludger con tal de proteger a su hermana menor

Sí definitivamente ellos eran sus hijos.

Y esa era su familia.


	2. Un día sin madres

**13/09/2015**

 **Clasificación** : T

 **Género** : Humor

 **Resumen:** Harry sabía que le había prometido a su esposa que tendría todo bajo control… pero un niño con un brazo roto, otro con una severa reacción alérgica, y su mejor amigo desmayado por la ebriedad era más de lo que podía controlar.

 **Capítulo 2: Un día sin madres.**

—Hermione, se irán sólo unas horas, no unos años —intentó razonar Harry.

Ella la ignoró olímpicamente mientras continuaba besando los rostros de sus hijos, cosa que había hecho los últimos minutos. Hasta cierto punto, Harry la entendía, no estaba acostumbrada a alejarse de ellos por lo que seguramente estaba llenada de preocupación y ansiedad… pero, ¡él era su padre, por Merlín! No era que no pudiera lidiar con ellos por unas horas.

Ron, a su lado, parecía pensar lo mismo que él, pues sólo miraba cómo Luna hacía lo mismo con los gemelos con cierto fastidio.

—Se les hará tarde —presionó Ron.

Aquello logró que ambas madres dieran los abrazos y besos finales antes de erguirse. Aun no entendían cómo las habían convencido de separarse ellos… oh, claro, les habían regalado una ida al spa mágico más prestigiado con el paquete más extendido y costoso. Pero aun así…

—Quiero que me llames si pasa cualquier cosa —le dijo Hermione a Harry con seriedad—. Cualquiera, Harry. Recuerda que Lily tiene que tomarse su medicina y James es alérgico a…

—Al melocotón —completó Harry con un deje de irritación—. Lo sé, Herms, no es que me vaya a poner a hacerle un coctel de frutas —ironizó, rodando los ojos.

Desde el día anterior le había estado recordando cosas tan básicas como esas e inclusive había apuntado los números de emergencia en el refrigerador, como si él se tratara de una niñera de segunda en lugar de su propio padre.

Hermione debió presentir sus pensamientos, ya que su expresión se relajó y lo abrazó con fuerza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo siento —se disculpó contra su oído para que nadie más la escuchara.

Harry suspiró y le correspondió el abrazo como respuesta.

—Sé que no debería decirte estas cosas… sólo… estoy paranoica —admitió—. Cuídalos, ¿vale?—al sentir a Harry asentir, continuó—. Te amo.

—Te amo también —respondió Harry, dando por terminado el abrazo y sonriendo.

A su lado, Ron y Luna estaban finalizando una escena similar. Hermione y Luna intercambiaron una mirada significativa y, después de besar rápidamente a sus respectivos maridos, se posicionaron en la chimenea, listas para desaparecerse.

Harry tomó en brazos a la pequeña Lily, quien parecía a punto de soltarse llorando, mientras los demás niños también se amontonaban alrededor, despidiéndose con la mano.

Tate y Alice, los mellizos de Ron de ocho años, no parecían ni un poco tristes, quizá porque tenían los genes Weasley; eran idénticos exteriormente, tenían las mismas facciones picaras que a Harry le recordaban a los originales gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, y sólo se diferenciaban porque Tate era rubio como su madre mientras que Alice tenía el cabello pellirrojo. James, por su parte, sí parecía afligido aunque Harry sabía que nunca lo admitiría.

Las madres imitaron el gesto unos segundos antes de que Luna, comprendiendo que si se tardaban más tiempo Lily terminaría por llorar y Hermione iría a arrebatársela a Harry de los brazos, las desapareció.

Apenas el humo verde de los polvos flu se vio disuelto, los presentes sintieron el alivio embargándolos.

—Muy bien, tropa —comenzó Harry, girándose a los niños—. Sus madres volverán en la noche, así que no quiero problemas, ¿entendido?—todos asintieron efusivamente—. Pueden ir a jugar y Ron y yo estaremos aquí si nos necesitan.

Y aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas, fue cuestión de segundos para que los niños corrieran en dirección a las alcobas. Incluso Lily se revolvió en los brazos de Harry hasta que éste la puso en el suelo y se apresuró a correr tras ellos, olvidando su anterior tristeza.

—No queremos ninguna sorpresa —gritó Ron.

Ambos hombres se dejaron caer con pesadez en el sofá, soltando un quejido. Estaban exhaustos sin razón aparente.

—Pensé que nunca se irían —soltó Ron con alivio antes de ponerse de pie.

Harry frunció el entrecejo al ver que se dirigía a la mochila infantil de Alice. Era muy temprano para darles merienda, sin embargo Ron se echó de nuevo junto a él mientras buscaba fervientemente algo dentro de esta.

— ¿Escondiste alcohol en las mochilas de tus propios hijos?—dijo Harry con incredulidad al verlo sacar una botella de hidromiel y otra que no reconoció.

— ¿Qué más podía hacer?—preguntó casi con indignación—. Dudaba mucho que tú tuvieras —continuó con clara burla.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Hermione me mataría!

Esa había sido una pelea bastante grande. Hermione quiso deshacerse de todo el alcohol en la casa, sólo lo dejaba comprar cervezas muggles de vez en cuando, pero la colección de Harry de vinos y whiskeys se había ido al carajo tan pronto como llegó James. ¿Dónde los había escondido su esposa? Hasta el día de hoy, no tenía ni idea.

—Por eso mismo le hemos comprado esos condenados masajes, Harry —le recordó Ron—. Luna sólo me deja beber el alcohol que hace su padre, ¿lo recuerdas? La _infusión de guardirraiz_.

Harry frunció la nariz con desagrado y un estremecimiento lo recorrió ante el mero recuerdo. Era asquerosa, y probablemente prefería morir de deshidratación antes que tomarla, así que entendía a Ron.

Harry tomó la copa, ya llena con alcohol, que levitó hacia él. Ambos amigos brindaron antes de dar el primer sorbo y sintieron como esta les inundaba la garganta y pecho, haciéndoles soltar un suspiro de complacencia.

—Juro que no me importaría volver a gastar todo mi salario para mandar a Luna al spa si puedo volver a hacer esto —dijo Ron antes de tomar otro trago.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó sin poder contenerse y señaló la botella negra que Ron había traído.

—Me lo regaló Fred por mi cumpleaños, dijo que era un whiskey muy raro.

Harry asintió y encendió el televisor mágico, sintonizando el juego de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons que estaba a punto de comenzar… y el cual había sido el motivo para el "repentino" regalo a sus esposas. Querían disfrutarlo en paz por primera vez en años.

—No entiendo por qué no confían en nosotros —comentó Harry mientras subía los pies a la mesa—. Esto es pan comido.

—Y que lo digas —secundó Ron, imitándolo.

El tiempo pasó sin ningún incidente, de hecho a duras penas se escuchaban los niños, hasta que llegó la pequeña Lily. Tenía los ojos rojizos y la nariz irritada debido al resfrío y abrazaba con fuerza su peluche de ciervo.

—Hey, princesa, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Harry, sentándola en su regazo rápidamente.

—Mami dice que tengo que tomar mi poción para sentirme mejor —explicó y estornudó varias veces.

Los medicamentos. Maldición, lo había olvidado. Bueno… Hermione no se enteraría.

—Lo sé —mintió y se puso de pie, dejándola en el sofá.

Fue rápidamente a las pociones que Hermione guardaba, bajo millones de hechizos de seguridad claro está, en una gaveta de la cocina. Casi rueda los ojos al ver que había colocado un post-it sobre una en específico, el cual decía con su pulcra letra " _ **esta es**_ "… una parte de él lo agradeció, pero tampoco admitiría eso.

—De acuerdo, amor, abre grande —pidió cuando vertió el líquido sobre una cuchara.

Pero Lily no hizo ademán de obedecerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sabe feo —dijo y tapo su boca con el peluche.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, sabe bien —mintió de nuevo.

—Tu primero, papi —pidió con infantilismo—. Pruébala para ver si sabe bien.

— ¡Anotación! ¡Oh, sí!—gritó Ron, quien no había despegado los ojos de la pantalla, antes de que Harry pudiera responder y se puso de pie con emoción.

—… y tío Ron también —agregó la niña.

—Quiere que probemos su medicina para ver si no sabe mal —explicó Harry ante la mirada confundida de su amigo.

—Oh, claro, princesa —cedió como el que o quiere la cosa y apareció una cuchara que llenó con medicina.

La niña miraba con interés como su padre y su tío, ambos de pie frente a ella, intercambiaron una mirada antes de llevarse sus respectivas cucharas a la boca.

— ¡Rayos!—soltó Ron con una expresión de repugnancia—. ¡Demonios, Harry! ¿Qué es eso?

Acto seguido se empinó su copa de hidromiel sobre los labios, intentando borrar el mal sabor que le había dejado la mentada poción. Harry, por su parte, estaba tan asqueado que a duras penas contuvo el impulso de vomitar, hacía tanto que no probaba un medicamento que había olvidado que sabían cómo a veneno. Sin embargo, al recordar que su pequeña lo estaba viendo, escondió su asco tras una sonrisa, pero sólo logró hacer una mueca cómica.

— ¿Lo ves, amor? Deliciosa. ¿No es así, Ron?—preguntó, dándole repetidos codazos a su amigo quien parecía haber olvidado el motivo por el cual hicieron aquello.

Ron, comprendiendo, se enderezó, haciendo la misma expresión que Harry.

—Sí, deliciosa. Es lo que estaba diciendo, ¿ _qué es eso_ que sabe tan bien?—salvó.

La niña sonrió y asintió. Aún era muy pequeña para haber notado las pésimas actuaciones de ambos hombres, porque que se tomó la medicina que su padre le ofreció sin chistar y, para sorpresa de ambos, Lily ni siquiera se inmutó.

— ¡Gracias, papi!—dijo como si nada antes de irse.

Harry y Ron se vieron con confusión pero, concordando en silencio aquel sería un tema tabú a partir de ese momento, se volvieron a sentar en el sillón, llenando nuevamente sus copas.

—Me debes una —gruñó Ron.

No había pasado más de media hora antes de que aparecieran todos sus hijos. Los mellizos escalaron a los brazos de Ron rápidamente mientras que James sólo se sentó en el brazo del sofá, viendo la televisión.

—Tenemos hambre —dijeron los mellizos al unísono.

Harry estaba a punto de ponerse de pie e ir al refrigerador para ver qué había dejado su esposa como merienda, pero la mano de Ron lo detuvo.

—Yo me encargo de esta, Luna les empacó unas cosas —tranquilizó.

Ron se puso a buscar esta vez en la mochila de Tate, y sacó emparedados y unos vasos infantiles. Le dio uno de cada uno a sus hijos y a Lily antes de lanzarle los suyos a James, quien los atrapó sin problema.

Los mellizos y Lily desaparecieron apenas su objetivo estuvo completo, pero James continuó viendo la tele distraídamente.

— ¿Estás bien con eso, campeón?—preguntó Harry al ver que le daba un sorbo a la bebida y fruncía el entrecejo.

—Sí, nunca lo había probado, pero sabe bien —se encogió de hombros antes de irse.

—Eso los mantendrá ocupados unas horas —dijo Ron con satisfacción.

Pero Ron estuvo muy equivocado.

A los veinte minutos, aparecieron los tres mayores y, para su sorpresa, llevaban puestos un uniforme de Quidditch y tenían sus pequeñas escobas en las manos. A Harry le resultó gracioso que James tuviera puesto unos googles y un casco, ocultando su rostro. Seguramente él jugaría de guardián.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana?—le preguntó.

—Se quedó dormida —respondió James—. ¿Podemos ir afuera a jugar?

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Generalmente uno de ellos los vigilaba.

—Sólo a un metro de altura —cedió Ron, entendiendo que ninguno de ellos querría ir.

Los niños comenzaron a quejarse.

—Hey, un metro o nada.

Aunque a regañadientes, los niños le dieron sus escobas y él las embrujó para que se quedaran a la altura establecida.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, ¿qué les puede pasar a un metro?—preguntó al ver la mirada recriminatoria que este le echaba cuando sus hijos salieron—. ¿Rasparse la rodilla?

—O romperse todos los dientes —repuso él.

—Bueno… son de leche.

Harry quiso reír ante aquella respuesta pero, coincidiendo que un metro era bastante bajo y que irían a verlos cada cierto tiempo, lo dejó pasar y fue a revisar a su hija rápidamente. Lily se había quedado dormida en el suelo, por lo que la cargó hasta su cama y notó que ya no tenía calentura.

Mientras volvía a la sala de estar y se sentaba, una idea cruzó su mente que lo hizo girar a ver a Ron con pánico en los ojos.

—Ron —el aludido hizo un sonido de entendimiento—, la medicina tenía somníferos, por eso Lily se ha dormido tan rápido… ¿no creerás que…?

Ron bufó, sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

—Somos adultos, Harry, ni siquiera toda la poción podría noquearnos —respondió con seguridad y Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso cómodo en el sofá.

Pero, una vez más, Ron estuvo equivocado. Muy equivocado.

De lo siguiente que Harry tuvo conciencia fue de un gran estruendo. Sintió el pánico embargarlo pero vio con alivio que sólo había sido el televisor, donde estaban celebrando la victoria del Puddlemere United contra los Chudley Canon…

¿La victoria? ¡Carajo!

Se puso de pie rápidamente, entendiendo que se había dormido por una hora, y vio a Ron echó un ovillo en el sofá, roncando sonoramente. Lo golpeó con una almohada, haciendo que se levantara exaltado.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa, Luna?—preguntó somnoliento. Su vista se posó sobre el televisor—. Joder, perdieron los Chudley…

No pudo terminar la oración debido a que Harry le estrelló la almohada en el rostro tan fuerte que lo devolvió al sofá.

— ¿Pero qué carajo, Harry?—preguntó indignado, sobándose la nariz.

— ¡Dijiste que no nos quedaríamos dormidos!—recriminó.

— ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? ¡No soy sanador!—se defendió—. Además, los niños están bien, nos hubieran buscado si algo pasaba y hubiéramos despertado.

Aquello tranquilizó a Harry, quien se dejó caer en el sofá con pesadez. Sin embargo, ese movimiento lo hizo notar algo que hasta el momento había pasado por alto y un sudor frío lo recorrió.

—Ron… no tengo mi varita.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes tu…?—se calló repentinamente.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¡Los niños!—gritaron al unísono y se echaron a correr.

Para su terror, no los vieron por ninguna parte del patio.

— ¡Alice! ¡Tate!—gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡James!—lo siguió Harry.

— ¡Eh, Harry, aquí están sus rodilleras!

Harry corrió como endemoniado tras de Ron, y ambos irrumpieron el pequeño cobertizo. Y ahí estaban, pero no pudieron siquiera respirar con tranquilidad, de hecho, encontrarlos sólo confirmó sus peores temores de que algo había sucedido.

Tate estaba sobre la mesa, acostado, mientras que Alice y James estaban a su alrededor. Lo preocupante era el brazo derecho de Tate, el cual estaba en una posición imposible, a no ser que…

— ¿Qué pasó?—gritó Ron con terror, yendo con su hijo.

—Me estrellé, papá —respondió Tate como el que no quiere la cosa—. Me dolía mucho, pero James lo arregló.

Lo que sea que haya hecho James, definitivamente no arregló el brazo roto.

—Usé un hechizo para quitarle el dolor —explicó el niño, enseñándole una varita.

Harry le quitó su varita rápidamente. Debió haberlo leído en algún libro de Hermione… definitivamente tenía los genes Granger corriendo por él, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle, Ron dijo con terror:

—Por Merlín, está roto, tenemos que llevarlo adentro.

Ron cargó a Tate en sus brazos y, para no perder tiempo, Harry hizo lo mismo con Alice y James, este último seguía teniendo el casco pero no se molestó en preguntarle el motivo. Entraron con velocidad alucinante y soltaron a los niños, recostando a Tate en el sofá y ordenándole que no se moviera.

— ¡Perdieron los Chudley!—se lamentó el niño, ignorando su brazo torcido.

De tal palo…

—Le llamaré a Hermione —sentenció Harry, yendo hacia el teléfono.

Ron prácticamente lo derribó.

— ¿Has perdido la razón? ¡Luna me matará!—dijo con pánico.

— ¡Tiene el brazo roto!—le recordó Harry con miedo—. ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que vayamos al hospital y que regresemos antes de que lleguen y finjamos que nada sucedió?

Apenas terminó de hablar, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, meditando la idea.

—Iré por Lily —sentenció Harry.

—Yo alistaré a los mellizos.

James siguió a su padre y ambos llegaron al cuarto de Lily rápidamente. Para su sorpresa, la niña ya estaba despierta, jugando en su casa de muñecas.

—Lily, cielo, necesito que te alistes, iremos a un lugar —Lily no hizo preguntas, quizá viendo la urgencia de su padre, y fue a buscar su peluche—. James, quítate ese casco.

El niño lo obedeció y, después de batallar unos segundos, finalmente se quitó todo lo que tenía tapando su rostro. Harry jadeó mientras retrocedía por mero reflejo, tropezando con las muñecas de su hija y cayendo al suelo.

James tenía la cara y los labios hinchados en exageración. Sus ojos verdes apenas eran visibles debido a la inflamación, sin mencionar que estaba de un color sonrosado. Era como si le hubiera picado un panal de abejas en la cara.

—Harry, ¿por qué te tardas…? ¡Castigo de dios!

Ron, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta, también retrocedió con sorpresa al ver a James mientras abría los ojos con terror.

—Ron —lo llamó Harry con espanto.

—Harry —lo llamó de vuelta en el mismo estado.

Esa escena fue condenadamente parecida a cuando ambos estaban en el bosque prohibido frente a Aragog, a punto de ser devorados por arañas, y lo cierto era que sentían el mismo miedo que entonces.

—La bebida que le diste a James, de pura casualidad, no era de…

—Melocotón —completó Ron con pánico.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada cargada de miedo, como si estuvieran a punto de soltarse llorando, antes de que Harry se pusiera pie como un resorte.

—Necesitamos ir a San Mungo, ¡ahora!

—Oh, por Merlín, necesito un trago para mis nervios —dijo Ron.

Harry no pudo decirle nada antes de que se fuera. Fue hacia su hinchado hijo y lo cargó con rapidez, extendiéndole la mano a Lily quien la tomó sin dudar. Cuando llegaron a la sala, vio extrañado cómo Ron estaba de pie inmóvil, sosteniendo la botella negra que le habían regalado.

— ¿Qué haces, Ron? Carga a Tate para poder…

—No me digas qué hacer, ¡ _hip_!

La quijada de Harry casi toca el suelo de la incredulidad. Ron hipaba y se escuchaba como si estuviera… ¿ebrio?

—Ron, dame la botella —pidió.

—Sabes, _Hady_ , odio a mi jefe, ¡ _hip_!—comenzó, caminando con dificultad hacia él—. Se cree superior y yo, ¡ _hip_!, soy _Don_ Weasley, ¡ _hip_!

Harry le arrebató la botella a Ron mientras él seguía con su discurso. Para su sorpresa, ésta ya no era completamente negra como antes, sino que unas pulcras letras blancas comenzaron a aparecer.

" _Whiskey de bromistas_ " rezaba de encabezado y abajo, con letras más pequeñas, decía " _Un solo sorbo te pone ebrio. Genial para reuniones familiares o fiestas_ "

—George —susurró con odio, apretando la botella.

Harry puso a James en el sillón para ir con Ron, tomándolo de los hombros. Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa risueña en sus labios, como si estuviera en otra realidad.

—Ron, escúchame —comenzó—. Tenemos que ir al hospital, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Por qué, _hip_ , Luna va a tener a los gemelos?—preguntó.

— ¿Qué…? No, no, Tate se rompió el brazo y James tuvo una reacción alérgica.

— ¿Quién les hizo eso?—preguntó Ron con molestia—. ¡Los mataré! ¡ _Hip_! ¿Dónde, _hip_ , están?

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, Ron se puso a dar golpes al aire, sin embargo aquello pareció hacerle daño, ya que se detuvo abruptamente y se sostuvo del borde del sillón que estaba libre.

— _Hady_ … creo que voy a vomitar.

Y, esta vez, Ron no se equivocó.

— ¡Iugh!—soltaron los niños al unísono.

Incluso Harry se giró a otro lado para no verlo. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se escuchó un sonido seco.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Harry al ver a un inconsciente Ron tirado en el suelo.

Se acercó a él y lo zarandeó, pero Ron sólo roncaba sonoramente y ni siquiera se movía.

Lo pateó con suavidad mientras decía algo parecido a " _mejor amigo de pacotilla_ " antes de girarse a los niños.

Bien, tenía que llevar solo a cuatro niños, uno con el brazo roto y otro con una reacción alérgica severa… no podía ser tan difícil.

La aparición estaba descartada, ni de chiste podía sostenerlos a todos al mismo tiempo y le daba pavor que uno de ellos se soltara. Por lo que sólo quedaba…

—Polvos flu, polvos flu —musitaba mientras buscaba en cada rincón de la casa.

Sobre la chimenea, en la cocina, los gabinetes del baño, los joyeros de su esposa, nada. A la mitad de su desesperación incluso buscó en las cenizas de la chimenea, esperanzado de que quedaran unos granos intactos, pero no.

— ¿Qué buscas, papi?—preguntó su hija cuando él estaba agachado, viendo abajo del lavabo.

—Unos polvos verdes —respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo los que usaron mami y tía Luna? Yo sé dónde hay.

Harry, al escuchar aquello, salió para verla rápidamente, con los ojos desorbitados.

—En el callejón Diagon, mami dijo que tenías que ir por más porque ya no teníamos.

Y fue con esas palabras que el gran Harry Potter se dio por vencido.

No podía ir a comprar más y dejar a los niños solos; tampoco podía llevarlos a todos al hospital y en definitiva no dejaría a Lily y a Alice solas, ya que un Ron inconsciente no contaba. Así que sólo quedaba una alternativa.

Harry se acercó al teléfono, dispuesto a llamarle a su esposa, rogarle por ayuda y recibir su castigo como un hombre. Sabía que había prometido que lo tendría bajo control… pero un niño con un brazo roto, otro con una severa reacción alérgica, y su mejor amigo desmayado por la ebriedad en la sala era más de lo que podía controlar.

Sus dedos titubearon. Hermione lo mataría, lo remataria y le haría rogar que Voldemort volviera ya que él tendría más misericordia de su alma, sin mencionar que bajo ningún motivo los dejarían cuidar solos a sus hijos. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Entonces una idea se le ocurrió. No era brillante… pero era mejor que dos esposas histéricas… así que fue al refrigerador, buscando entre los números que Hermione había apuntado uno en específico.

—Son unos imbéciles.

Harry quiso negarlo, pero ahora no tenía nada, y mira que nada, con qué defenderse. Se limitó a mirar como el rostro de su hijo volvía lentamente a la normalidad.

— ¿Estarán bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí. Ya le arreglé el brazo a Tate, y la poción que le di a James tardará unos minutos en librar la alergia —explicó el hombre—. Mi más gran problema fue ese —continuó señalando a sus espaldas.

Y ahí estaba Ron, roncando cómodamente sobre el otro sofá.

—Tenía tanto alcohol en su sistema que tuve que usar todo mi repertorio de pócimas anti-ebriedad —chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—, pero estará bien cuando despierte en unas horas —Ron soltó un ronquido especialmente fuerte—… o mañana.

Harry suspiró con alivio. Ya todo parecía estar en orden.

— ¿Cuánto es?—preguntó mientras hacía el ademán de sacar su cartera, pero Draco lo detuvo.

—Somos familia, _indeseable_ —respondió entre dientes y los ojos de Harry centellaron ante el tan conocido insulto.

—Aun así, _serpiente_ , sería de mal gusto no pagarte.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada amarga. Lo cierto era que nadie pensó que algo bueno saldría del matrimonio de Draco Malfoy con Ginevra Weasley, ni siquiera Harry. Pero Draco había cambiado y, aunque no se podían considerar cercanos o siquiera amigos, se llevaba mejor con él que en los años escolares, principalmente porque todos los hermanos Weasley lo odiaban y sentía un poco de lástima por el chico.

Sin embargo, Draco había dejado su jornada en San Mungo para acudir en su rescate, y aquel era un gesto que apreciaba infinitamente.

—Agradéceme manteniéndolos con vida —respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry, después de unos segundos de silencio y dudar si debía decir aquello, dijo:

—Oye, Draco, ¿sería mucho pedir que…?

— ¿Que no le diga a Ginny porque quieren salvar sus pellejos de la furia de sus esposas ante tremenda metida de pata?—Harry asintió—. Me la debes, Potter.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo, acompañándolo a la chimenea.

—Oh, no dejaré que lo hagan —aseguró con una sonrisa peligrosa—. ¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo cómo pudieron arruinarlo así.

Ni siquiera él lo entendía.

—Saludos a Ginny y a Scorpius.

Draco asintió y, sin decir una palabra más, el sanador desapareció entre humo verde.

Harry se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá. Todos estaban con vida y ya había limpiado la casa, por lo que no había más por hacer. Vio casi con miedo como los cuatro niños se ponían frente a él.

— ¿Podemos ir…?

—No —cortó rápidamente—. ¿Qué les parece si se quedan unos minutos aquí conmigo, a ver un partido de Quidditch?

Los niños, a quienes generalmente se les prohibía ver la televisión, les pareció una idea magnifica y se acomodaron. Lily en los brazos de su padre y James junto a ellos, mientras que los mellizos optaron por sentarse arriba de Ron. Harry seguía molesto con él, por lo que no les dijo nada.

— ¿Saben lo que les dirán a sus madres, cierto?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

— ¿Qué?

—Jugamos dentro de la casa, comimos bien, y nada sucedió —respondieron de nuevo, monocordes.

Harry asintió y suspiró con tranquilidad. Todo estaría bien.

Aun no entendía cómo tantas cosas pudieron salir mal en tan poco tiempo, es decir estaba seguro que todo lo que había pasado ese día había sido en contra de toda probabilidad. Y, más raro todavía, que a pesar de lo que pasó la última vez que lo hizo, Harry se quedó dormido.

Sintió cómo lo zarandeaban.

—Harry.

Se levantó exaltado y se hubiera puesto de pie si un peso sobre él no se lo hubiera impedido.

— ¡Harry! Tranquilo.

—Hermione, ¡los niños…!

Hermione señaló a su regazo y Harry se dio cuenta que Lily estaba dormida sobre él mientras que James estaba recargado sobre su hombro. Vio también que Luna estaba con su familia, los mellizos acurrucados sobre el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Ron.

—Ayúdame a llevarlos a la cama.

Harry obedeció y tomó a James mientras Hermione se encargaba de Lily. Al volver, vieron que Luna intentaba cargar a ambos gemelos, por lo que Harry se apresuró a ayudarle con ambos.

—Gracias, Harry, nunca es fácil levantarlo —dijo Luna.

Acto seguido lo zarandeó por lo que parecieron minutos hasta que Ron finalmente reaccionó y, tal como Harry, lo hizo exaltado. Se puso de pie cómo un resorte, viendo a su alrededor, y Harry rogó porque no vomitara de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Vamos a San Mungo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué iríamos a San Mungo?—preguntó Luna, desconcertada.

— ¿Qué por qué? ¿¡Que por qué!?—preguntó como loco y los ojos desorbitados.

Fue entonces cuando notó las vibras asesinas que Harry le mandaba, quien al tener los gemelos en brazos no pudo hacerle señas. Se acercó rápidamente a él y tomó la mano de Tate anteriormente rota y la movió, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¡te amo, hermano! —dijo con la voz cargada de alivio y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Qué te picó, Ron?—preguntó Harry, haciéndose el desentendido mientras se alejaba de él—. ¿Soñaste algo?—presionó, lanzándole la clara indirecta.

— ¿Qué si soñé…?

Entonces Ron recayó en la presencia de las dos mujeres, quienes los miraban con recelo.

—Sí… sí, un sueño muy loco —mintió—, pero no los aburriré con mis sueños. ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien —respondió Luna.

Acto seguido comenzaron a relatar lo que habían hecho, pero Ron seguía viendo a todos lados con incredulidad. Se veía confundido, y Harry no lo culpaba, después de todo ni siquiera debía recordar lo ebrio que se puso.

Después de unos minutos Ron y su familia se fueron. Harry sólo quería irse a dormir, había sido un día traído del infierno pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Hermione lo aventó hacia el sofá y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

El beso que le dio a continuación le hizo olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

—Lamento haber dudado de ti —le dijo, juntando su frente con la de él y viendo con satisfacción como a su esposo le tomaba unos segundos volver a la realidad.

—Te dije que sería fácil —se jactó después de bufar.

Hermione sonrió. Lo cierto era que Harry a veces se comportaba como un tercer hijo, y ni hablar de Ron, por lo que imaginó que la casa estaría en llamas o algo parecido… pero en lugar de eso los había encontrado a todos durmiendo plácidamente y lo demás estaba… maravillosamente en orden.

Era un gran padre y en definitiva merecía una recompensa por haberle hecho pasar tan mal rato con sus dudas y paranoia.

Los labios de Hermione comenzaron a vagar por el cuello de Harry, plantando besos y mordiscos que lo hicieron tensarse y morder su labio para evitar hacer algún sonido.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca te agradecí por ese viaje al spa —comentó seductoramente.

Se separó de Harry y, ante la mirada lujuriosa de este, se quitó la blusa lentamente, quedando en sujetador. Él se estremeció antes de volver a besarla, esta vez con más pasión, mientras sus manos recorrían la piel descubierta.

Pero, como si Merlín odiara a Harry Potter más que a nada, el teléfono de Hermione sonó.

—No contestes —pidió él mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa.

Hermione gimió y pareció que iba a hacerle caso, sin embargo repentinamente jaló su cabello para apartarlo y él le echó una mirada inconforme.

—Será rápido, cariño, quizá sea Luna para decirme que olvidó algo —se excusó—. ¿Bueno?

A pesar de eso, Harry continuó con sus administraciones.

— ¿Ginny?

Ese nombre lo congeló. Se apartó de Hermione y la vio con los ojos como platos.

¿Podía ser que…? No, no, debía ser mera casualidad… Draco no se hubiera atrevido.

— ¿Los niños? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?—preguntó Hermione con confusión.

Esa inmunda serpiente rastrera. Lo encontraría, lo torturaría y lo…

— ¿Qué ellos qué?

El grito de su esposa detuvo todas sus amenazas mentales. Hermione se puso de pie y tomó la blusa del suelo, apretándola contra ella para cubrir su piel expuesta. La mirada envenenada que le echó a Harry le hizo entender que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, **sí** moriría ese día.

—Gracias por decirme, Ginny… no, tú dile a Luna, por favor… Oh, no te preocupes, te aseguro que lo haré.

Lo que sea que planeaba hacer Hermione, definitivamente lo involucraba a él gritando por clemencia… y no de una manera placentera. Apenas ella colgó el teléfono, Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, alzando las manos cono barreras mientras se alejaba de ella.

—Amor, cielo, puedo explicarlo… te juro que puedo…

— ¡Harry James Potter!


	3. Sangre sucia

**09/10/2015**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Family, Hurt/** **Comfort** **.**

 **Resumen** : La primera vez que lo escuchó, viniendo de Draco Malfoy, no dejó de llorar por días; después lo escuchó de Kreacher y sólo lloró unas horas; luego vino Bellatrix, quien no dejaba de repartírselo mientras la torturaba. ¿Quién diría que esta vez tendría un pequeño ejército que la defendiera?

 **Capítulo 3: Sangre sucia.**

¿Quién diría que terminarían así?

Después de enfrentar a miles de mortífagos, arañas gigantes -y a sus crías que intentaron devorarlos-; de luchar contra prácticamente todo el mundo y ser la razón por la que la tercera guerra mágica terminó. Ahí estaban, los famosos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, sentados en una banca, rodeados de mochilas infantiles con estampados de dibujos animados y una pañalera rosada mientras sostenían un jugo de caja cada uno.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estamos en el estreno del primer parque mágico y ustedes sólo se quedaran aquí tomándose los jugos de sus hijos?

—Tienen vitaminas, Hermione —le dijo Ron mientras ella quitaba unas cuantas mochilas para sentarse junto a Harry—. Además, ¿qué tiene de especial este parque? La única diferencia del que está frente a mi casa es que está a dos horas de camino.

—La diferencia, Ronald, es que este es uno de magos únicamente y tiene juegos especiales para que puedan practicar su magia.

Ron bufó.

—No se necesitan juegos especiales, los niños la practican con cualquier cosa. ¿No es así, Harry?—dijo divertido y le dio un codazo a su amigo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. No, no todos.

Sabían que lo normal era que los hijos de magos mostraran habilidades mágicas a corta edad, cosas como hacer más grandes sus juguetes, aparecer burbujas de la nada, atraer objetos. Los hijos de Ron, por ejemplo, parecían desbordar magia ya que ni siquiera dormidos dejaban de cambiarle el color a su gato.

Pero no James.

No había hecho nada mágico en sus ocho años de existencia, no había demostrado tener ni una pizca de magia… y eso no era normal, porque incluso Lily, que tenía seis, ya podía controlar las flores, haciéndolas florecer. Y eso les preocupaba a Harry y a Hermione de sobremanera, porque ¿qué sucedería si resultaba no ser mago? Los padres de Hermione eran muggles, después de todo, al igual que los de la madre de Harry habían sido, ¿qué pasaba si él también lo era? James estaría devastado. No le habían comentado nada para no preocuparlo, y ellos lo amarían igual si fuera mago o un squib… pero seguía siendo alarmante.

—Lo siento… no quise… —farfulló Ron, quien estaba al tanto de la situación, al recaer en su metida de pata.

—No hay problema —dijo Harry.

Pero no estaba bien. Hermione estaba tensa a su lado, revolviendo nerviosamente sus manos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sabía que ella se culpaba de todo aquello, que creía que era por su culpa que su hijo no tuviera magia y que ese pensamiento la torturaba constantemente, por lo que tomó sus manos entre las suyas e intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

—Están bien —tranquilizó y su mirada se enfocó en los niños que jugaban alegremente.

Hermione miró en esa dirección y, al ver a esos dos pequeños que la saludaban alegremente a la distancia, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en sus labios y levantó su mano para saludarlos de vuelta. Sí… ellos estaban bien.

Después de saludar a sus padres, James volvió a su tarea de liderar el barco pirata. Su disfraz consistía en un sombrero negro de capitán, el cual originalmente también llevaba un parche en el ojo pero su hermana se lo había quitado.

Entrelazó las manos tras su espalda mientras caminaba, examinando a sus demás navegantes. Su tripulación era… bueno, dejaba mucho que desear. Tenía a los mellizos Tate y Alice Weasley como tenientes, ya que ambos querían esa posición y no habían podido ponerse de acuerdo, y a su hermana Lily como navegante, razón por la que siempre terminaban perdidos a la mitad del parque.

— ¡Muy bien, tripulación, busquemos el tesoro!—ordenó y levantó un palo de madera por los aires, el cual hacía el papel de una espada.

Los niños gritaron, entusiasmados. Estaban en una torre de juego, la cual tenía un resbaladero al lado, por lo que los piratas se deslizaron por ahí.

—Eh, James, según mi mapa el tesoro debe estar en la caja de arena —le dijo Tate cuando estuvieron en el suelo mientras miraba una hoja de papel con varios dibujos infantiles.

—No, James, está junto a los columpios —contradijo Alice.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada molesta. Tate y Alice eran muy parecidos exteriormente, la única diferencia era que Tate tenía el cabello rubio como su madre Luna, mientras que Alice rojo fuego como Ron. Pero peleaban como perro y gato.

Continuaron caminando por el parque sin rumbo fijo, con James liderándolos. Iban lento debido a que Lily aún era pequeña y no podía seguirles el ritmo.

—Yo creo que el tesoro está en el campo de flores, Jamie.

James se sonrojó cuando escuchó a su hermana llamarlo de esa manera. Así le decían en casa, pero no le gustaba que lo estuviera ventilando. Sin embargo, antes de poder reclamarle, chocó contra algo y hubiera caído de espaldas al suelo si los mellizos no lo hubieran sujetado.

Había estado tan ocupado echándole una mirada recriminatoria a Lily que no se dio cuenta que había un niño robusto frente a él.

—Hey, lo siento. No me…

Sus disculpas murieron en su garganta al ver que el niño lo miraba con molestia y desagrado. Se notaba que era mayor que él, por no mencionar más alto y gordo, por lo que James y su tripulación retrocedieron por mero reflejo.

—Fíjate, enano —le dijo con desprecio.

James sintió que le hervía la sangre y estuvo a punto de responderle, al igual que Tate, pero notaron que el niño tenía refuerzos. Ni de broman podrían ganarles, por lo que James asintió y estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando escuchó que alguno de los amigos del chico decía:

—Oye, Vince, creo que esos dos son Weasley —dijo mientras los señalaba.

—Creo que tienes razón —coincidió el niño gordo, quien se llamaba Vince, mientras examinaba a los mellizos—. Cabello rojizo, ojos azules y llenos de suciedad.

El rostro de los mellizos ardió.

—Sí, somos hijos de Ron Weasley, así que mejor vete de aquí antes de que le llame a mi padre y les patee el trasero —amenazó Tate.

Eso pareció sorprenderlos ya que las risas se apagaron. Vince frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Son hijos de Ron y Luna Weasley?—preguntó escéptico y ellos asintieron efusivamente—. Bueno, yo soy hijo de Vincent Crabbe y mi padre le partiría la cara al suyo —anunció e infló el pecho con orgullo.

— ¡Mi papá es un héroe de guerra!—rebatió Alice.

Aquello hizo que los niños se rieran.

— ¿Oíste eso, Zabini? ¡Héroe de guerra!—dijo divertido y una niña de piel oscura junto a él asintió—. Son mentiras, nuestros padres fueron los verdaderos héroes.

— ¡Eso no es…!

Tate hubiera rebatido, sin embargo James colocó una mano sobre su pecho, deteniéndolo. En cualquier otro momento no hubiera dudado antes de propinarles unos puñetazos a esos chicos con ayuda de los mellizos, pero su hermana Lily estaba muy asustada y le faltaba poco para soltarse llorando, por lo que no quería espantarla más.

—Sí, hazle caso a tu amigo. Largo de aquí —dijo Vince con desprecio.

Y fue ahí cuando la desgracia pasó.

Vince le tiró el sobrero a James de un golpe, rebelando su cabellera negra. Todos dieron un jadeo y retrocedieron. Ojos verdes jade, cabello negro, mirada asesina… era idéntico a él.

— ¡Es hijo de Potter!

Se creó un bullicio. Y ni cómo negarlo, James era idéntico a su padre, sólo su tono de piel más claro y su cabello más ondulado.

Cuando la vista de Vince se colocó sobre Lily, echándole una mirada llena de odio, esta se apresuró a esconderse tras su hermano. Los mellizos, viendo que la situación subiría inevitablemente de tono, se colocaron uno a cada lado de James.

—Ya nos vamos —dijo James, aunque su mirada y postura decían lo contrario, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alejarse de esa escena.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Te estamos asustando?—se burló otro chico de cabello negro.

—Apuesto a que es una gallina como su padre.

— ¡Mi padre venció al mago oscuro!—les recordó, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

— ¡Harry Potter es un mentiroso!

—Mírenlo, va a llorar.

Vince alzó sus manos repentinamente, callando la lluvia de insultos que comenzaba a caerle a James. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, haciendo que sus ojos se achicaran debido a lo gordo de sus mejillas.

—No, chicos, el problema no es su padre, el problema es su madre.

James apretó los puños con fuerza apenas terminó la oración y se hubiera lanzado sobre él sino fuera porque Lily jalaba su camisa por sus espaldas, queriendo apartarlo.

Hubo un sonido de aprobación general.

—Hermione, ¿no? Mi padre dice que le decían ratón de biblioteca.

Los mellizos hubieran dicho algo, sin embargo se vieron distraídos por el repentino cambio de clima. Meros segundos antes hacía un calor infernal y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, sin embargo de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados de un frío glacial, tanto así que podían ver el vapor de sus respiraciones. Y el cielo… estaba tan negro que parecía que caería una horrible tormenta.

Les llevó unos segundos comprender que era James, quien tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos por el esfuerzo y tenía la expresión más terrorífica que alguna vez lo habían visto componer, quien lo provocaba.

—No les hagas caso, James, vámonos de aquí —razonó Tate.

Lo cierto era que comenzaba a asustarle todo aquello, en especial cuando el cielo comenzó a relampaguear, y quería salir lo más rápido de ahí e ir con sus padres, por lo que tomó a James del brazo, pero este no se movió.

—Dicen que tu madre es insoportable y por eso sólo tuvo dos amigos.

— ¡Mi mami es buena!—saltó entonces Lily, saliendo de las espaldas de su hermano.

—Tu mami ni siquiera debería ser una maga —se burló Vince—. Los Weasley son sangre pura —continuó, señalando con la cabeza a los mellizos—, y ustedes son mestizos. Pero gente como tu madre ensucia nuestra sociedad mágica…

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, sabedores de lo que venía a continuación.

—No te atrevas —advirtió James en un susurro.

Era familiar con esos conceptos, sabía la jerga mágica y, más importante aún, los insultos que se utilizaban. Por lo que no fue sorpresa que el cielo centellara y rugiera más peligrosamente.

Estaban lejos de sus padres, de hecho no los podían ver de ahí debido a que los juegos les tapaban la visión al área de las bancas, por lo que no podían esperar que ellos intervinieran en el desastre que se avecinaba a continuación.

—Porque tu madre es una sangre sucia inmunda.

¡ _Pum_!

El puñetazo borró por completo la sonrisa victoriosa de Vince, quien no tuvo tiempo siquiera de recuperarse antes de que James le saltara encima, golpeándolo a diestra y siniestra con todas sus fuerzas. Los niños vieron con impresión la escena pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar antes de verse inmiscuidos en la pelea también.

" _Y aquí vamos_ " pensó Tate al ver que uno de los amigos de Vince intentaba golpear a James, por lo que tuvo que golpearlo también. Y, siendo sinceros, se sintió bastante bien.

Alice se encargó de la niña de piel oscura que se apellidaba Zabini e incluso Lily, quien solía impresionarse fácil con esas cosas, les ayudaba, pateando o dándole manotazos a cualquiera que no conociera.

—No… vuelvas a… —gritaba James entre los intervalos de sus puñetazos— decir… eso de… mi madre.

Vince era gordo y robusto, por lo que no fue sorpresa que cuando por fin logró defenderse y le regresó el golpe a James en la cara este sintiera un dolor insoportable que le nubló la vista, pero logró taclearlo al suelo, colocándose sobre él para seguir peleando, ignorando su dolor.

Habían pasado meros segundos antes de que alguien lo jalara desde atrás, levantándolo en el aire para quitárselo de encima a Vince.

— ¡Suéltame!—rugió mientras intentaba liberarse.

— ¡James!—reconoció la voz de su padre, pero aun así no dejó de revolverse.

Harry lo puso en vilo en el aire antes de echárselo sobre el hombro como costal. Desde esa posición James pudo ver que su tío Ron estaba lidiando con Tate y Alice, quienes seguían pataleando, mientras Luna, quien seguramente acababa de llegar del trabajo, le ayudaba a controlarlos.

Apenas vio a su madre, quien sostenía a Lily en brazos, echarle una mirada preocupada, James se quedó estático. Se dejó acarrear por su padre hasta una zona desolada, donde lo dejó en una especie de colina que había.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando?—preguntó Harry, realmente molesto—. ¡No puedes pelearte de esa manera, James! ¿Qué pasó?

James apretó la mandíbula y se sentó en el pasto con terquedad.

—Dime qué sucedió.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Harry iba a continuar regañándolo cuando llegaron los demás; Ron dejó a los mellizos junto a James, creando una escena inusual. Niños de escasos ocho años las ropas sucias y desarregladas debido a la pelea; James sangraba de la nariz, a Tate le habían propinado un buen golpe en el ojo izquierdo y el cabello rojo de Alice era un completo desastre.

— ¿Ya sabes qué pasó?—preguntó Ron, cruzando los brazos y haciendo gala de uno de sus pocos momentos de seriedad.

—No, no me dice, ¿qué tal tú?

—Igual —respondió Ron—. Hermione está calmando a Lily y Luna está hablando con las madres de los chicos, ese niño gordo está en mal estado.

Ante eso, James sonrió torcidamente.

—Oh, ¿piensas que esto es divertido?—preguntó Harry—. Sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa, jovencito, quiero ver si también eso te resultará tan gracioso.

James dejó de sonreír pero se sentó más derecho, como renuente a lucir siquiera arrepentido.

—Igual para ustedes —dijo Ron en dirección a sus hijos, quienes no podían lucir más despreocupados—. ¿Por qué han golpeado a esos chicos?

Ambos mellizos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros con sincronía antes de acostarse en el pasto, usando como soporte sus codos. Si su amigo no quería decir, ellos no lo delatarían, y James apreció infinitamente ese gesto.

—Bien, si no quieren decir, eso será una semana sin Quidditch —amenazó Harry.

Ni siquiera sin inmutaron. Ambos padres alzaron las cejas con sorpresa. Si estaban dispuestos a renunciar al Quidditch, la cosa era seria.

—Y un mes sin videojuegos —continuó Ron con severidad.

De nuevo, no hubo cambió alguno, sólo continuaron mirándolos.

— ¡James Sirius Potter!

Y ese grito fue suficiente para quebrar a James, quien se puso de pie con una expresión horrorizada y retrocedió unos pasos, ascendiendo por la colina.

— ¡Thaddeus y Alice Weasley!

… y con ese, los mellizos lo imitaron rápidamente.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada confundida. Ellos los habían regañado y amenazado y los mocosos ni siquiera se habían movido, ¿pero bastaba con que sus esposas dijeran sus nombres para que temblaran de miedo?

Hermione se acercó, con un andar agresivo, y le dio a Lily a Harry rápidamente antes de ir por su hijo. Lo atrajo para sí con facilidad impresionante y lo revisó, asegurándose que el sangrado no fuera nada grave, cuando comprobó que no sintió cómo el alivio embargarla.

Luna, por su parte, sólo se quedó viendo a sus hijos con desaprobación.

—Por Merlín, ¿se puede saber qué ocurrió?—preguntó Hermione mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con un pañuelo, él no respondió—. James, ahora.

Reconocía ese tono. A Hermione le faltaba poco para perder la paciencia y sabía de buena mano que haría lo que sea para sacarle la verdad… pero no podía decirle, no lo haría. Sabía lo ofensivo que era, y no quería ver a su madre triste, por lo que mintió.

—Me estaba molestando y lo golpeé.

— ¿Y crees que eso está bien? ¿Golpear a la gente cuando te molesta?—preguntó Hermione con molestia—. ¡Pudiste haberte ido de ahí, James! ¡Venir con nosotros! No tenías por qué golpearlo e involucrar a los demás en esto.

—Oh, no, Hermione, mis hijos son igual de responsables —dijo Luna.

— ¡Pudieron haberse lastimado de verdad!—siguió Hermione—. Tu hermana estaba ahí, James —le recordó cuando su mirada seguía igual de desafiante.

Ante eso, él finalmente agachó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Estamos muy decepcionados de ti —le dijo Harry.

—Y nosotros de ustedes —secundó Ron.

A los niños les dolió aquello, pero ninguno cambió la historia.

—Bien, ahora iremos a disculparnos con sus padres —sentenció Hermione y tomó la mano de su hijo

— ¡No!

El gritó de James hizo que dieran un respingo. Acto seguido, se libró del agarre de su madre como si su contacto quemase.

— ¿Disculpa?—inquirió Hermione con escepticismo, arqueando una ceja a modo de advertencia.

Él se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados para impedir que lo jalaran.

—No iré a disculparme con ellos.

—Sé que no estás contradiciendo a tu madre —dijo Harry con severidad—. Ahora, iremos con esos niños y sus padres, y ¿dime qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos?

—Los golpearé de nuevo.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada incrédula. Sí, James era rebelde, pero incluso él sabía cuándo se estaba llevando a la boca más de lo que podía masticar, sin mencionar que le aterrorizaba hacer enojar a Hermione, por lo que aquello era nuevo.

—Nosotros no iremos tampoco —sentenciaron los gemelos al unísono e imitaron la posición de James.

Lily se revolvió entre los brazos de Harry hasta que éste la puso en el suelo y acto seguido corrió hacia su hermano, sentándose a su lado.

—Yo tampoco —dijo infantilmente.

—Lily Jean Potter, vuelve con tu padre ahora mismo —ordenó Hermione, pero James pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermana, retándola en silencio—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes, James?—preguntó con cólera.

—Lily no irá con ellos —sentenció.

—Oh, ¿enserio?—ironizó Harry antes de acercarse y tomar a la niña de nuevo en brazos, a pesar del berrinche que esta montó—. Le estás dando un ejemplo terrible.

James entrecerró los ojos y contrajo sus labios en una perfecta línea y Hermione juraría que vio el rostro de Harry cuando ponía su orgullo por el frente.

—Te voy a dar tres, James, y quiero que pidas perdón por tu comportamiento y nos acompañes con esos niños o te juro que te arrepentirás. Uno…

El famoso conteo. Debía admitir, era aterrador, pero no se movió.

—Dos… —su piel se le puso de gallina—, tres —le dio unos cuantos segundos más, pero, al ver que su hijo no cedería, sentenció: —. Bien, no iras al mundial de Quidditch.

James se puso de pie como un resorte e inclusive los demás presentes vieron a Hermione con sorpresa.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!—rebatió el niño—. Papá ya compró los boletos y…

—Y tendrá que devolver el tuyo porque te quedarás con tus abuelos.

—Tía Hermione… —comenzó Tate pero Luna se apresuró a callarlo.

Ron parecía que quería saltar en su defensa y decir que el castigo era exagerado, pero Luna también se ocupó de evitarlo. Harry, por su parte, sólo apoyó en a su esposa en silencio. James miró a su madre con una expresión tan derrotada que tocó el corazón de Hermione.

—Está bien, última oportunidad. ¿Vendrás a disculparte?

Los ojos de James se aguaron así que los restregó con violencia con su manga, limpiando las lágrimas contenidas mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza. Por Merlín, sí que había sacado la terquedad de su padre.

—James, sólo… —sabía lo que Alice diría, por lo que se apresuró a lanzarle una mirada de advertencia que ella entendió.

No quería que James se fuera a disculpar, sólo que les dijera la verdad a sus padres. Pero él prefería no ir al mundial de Quidditch que repetir las palabras del chico, por lo que ella no podía hacer nada.

—Bien, llamaré a tus abuelos para decirles que te quedarás con ellos una semana —dijo Harry.

Los labios del niño temblaban sin parar y parecía que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar tendidamente. Sólo miró a Harry con los ojos cristalinos.

—Ve a la banca —le dijo Harry y él obedeció.

Apenas James se alejó, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada significativa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— ¿Por qué no irá con nosotros, papi? Él es bueno —dijo Lily.

—Sí, tu hermano es bueno, sólo se portó mal este día —explicó Hermione y besó su frente.

—Pero esos niños fueron más malos —saltó Tate.

— ¿Y por eso debían golpearlos?

Tate apretó la boca ante la pregunta de Luna y sólo desvió la mirada. Sí, sí debían.

—Pero ellos dijeron que no estabas limpia, mami.

— ¡Lily!—saltaron ambos mellizos, haciéndole señas para que se callara.

Los adultos compusieron una expresión confundida. Harry puso a Lily en el suelo y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura mientras Ron y Luna se ocupaban de que sus hijos dejaran de callar a la niña, quien pareció entender que había dicho algo malo.

— ¿Qué dijeron de mamá, amor?—preguntó Harry con ternura aunque lo carcomía la curiosidad.

Lily mordió su labio, gesto nervioso que había adquirido de su madre, y, aunque los mellizos ya estaban raya gracias a las miradas de advertencia de sus padres, sabía que no debía de decirlo.

—Es un secreto —susurró como respuesta.

—Un secreto, ¿ah?—siguió Harry y ella asintió—. Bueno, tu madre y yo sabemos guardar secretos muy bien, ¿o no?

Hermione, quien pareció haberse sumido en un estupor, se limitó a asentir débilmente. Aquello descolocó a Lily unos segundos y, cuando iba a voltear a ver a los mellizos por ayuda, Harry puso sus manos en su rostro, evitándolo. A los pocos segundos su mente infantil coincidió que sus padres serían buenos guardianes del secreto.

—Dijeron que su sangre estaba sucia —admitió.

Luna soltó un jadeo y se llevó la mano al corazón mientras Ron les tapaba los oídos a sus hijos, tarea algo difícil al ser dos pero, recordando cómo hacía su madre con los gemelos, colocó cada una de sus manos en una de las orejas y apretó la que quedaba libre contra su cuerpo.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a erguirse y sostener a Hermione, sabedor de lo delicado que era ese tema. Ella tenía el rostro incendiado y lucía impactada, pero no dijo nada.

—Pero no entiendo eso, ¿cómo puede tenerla sucia? No se puede lavar —continuó la niña con inocencia.

—Escúchame, Lily, esas palabras son muy malas y nunca puedes volver a repetirlas, ¿entendiste?—ella, ante la severidad de su padre, asintió rápidamente—. Tu madre no es tal cosa.

—Me llevaré a Lily de aquí —se ofreció Luna.

Tomó a la castaña en brazos y comenzó a alejarse, dejándolos solos.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Harry con nerviosismo al ver que Hermione seguía sin reaccionar.

Después de unos segundos, esta agitó la cabeza y se soltó del agarre de Harry, acercándose a Ron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Los mellizos tragaron saliva y se pegaron más contra su padre. Nunca habían visto a su tía tan seria.

—James se topó con el niño gordo —comenzó Alice, temerosa de meterse en problemas.

—Él y sus amigos nos insultaron cuando supieron que éramos Weasley—continuó Tate.

—Dijeron que sus papás eran los héroes de guerra y no ustedes.

—Y cuando vieron que James era hijo de tío Harry le dijeron que era un mentiroso.

—Y luego…

Alice cerró la boca repentinamente, como si no quisiera contar lo que venía, pero Hermione le hizo una seña apremiante.

—Dijo que el problema no era tío Harry, sino usted —susurró la niña con tristeza.

—Que era ratón de biblioteca y que era insoportable y no tenía amigos —Tate parecía volver a enojarse de sólo recordarlo—, y James comenzó a crear nubes y truenos.

—Dijo que nosotros éramos sangre pura; James y Lily mestizos, pero usted… —agachó la vista con vergüenza—, James le dijo que se callara.

—Y entonces la llamó… así.

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—Y James comenzó a golpearlo —finalizó Alice—. ¡Pero no fue su culpa!

— ¡Sí, esos niños la insultaron!

— ¡Yo lo hubiera golpeado si no lo hacía James!

— ¡Yo también!

Hermione sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos ante su apoyo, aunque sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

—Gracias, pero aun así no es bueno golpear a la gente.

Harry y Ron por poco la contradicen, es decir, ahora que sabían lo que había sucedido ellos mismos querían ir a rematarlos… pero ambos guardaron silencio, temerosos de terminar por romper a Hermione.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Había hecho miles de leyes para evitar la discriminación de los hijos de muggles habían pasado años desde la última vez que siquiera escuchó el término "sangre sucia"… pero ahí estaba, atormentándola de nuevo.

—Iré a hablar con él —dijo, comenzando a ir en dirección donde estaba su hijo—. Estaré bien —tranquilizó al notar que Harry iba a seguirla.

Sabía que él no se quedaría tranquilo, por lo que depositó un casto beso en sus labios, agradeciendo su mudo apoyo, antes de continuar.

Apenas avanzó unos cuantos metros lo vio, hecho un ovillo sobre la banca. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza y su rostro estaba escondido tras estas, pero el hecho de que no dejara de temblar le dio a entender que estaba llorando. Hermione sintió su corazón romperse por lo que aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó hasta James, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia, se limitó a sentarse junto a él y cargarlo rápidamente, sentándolo en su regazo.

James levantó su cara surcada de lágrimas a verla pero la escondió rápidamente contra el hombro de su madre mientras se aferraba a ella, continuando con su llanto. Hermione besó su nuca y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por su espalda mientras susurraba un suave " _shh_ ", intentando calmarlo.

Después de varios minutos, el niño detuvo sus sollozos y sólo se quedó quieto, dejándose arrullar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

—Te contaron —dijo con la voz quebrada y una mezcla de reproche con tristeza, pero no despegó su rostro de ella.

—Sí —confirmó con suavidad—. ¿Por qué tú no lo hiciste?

—Porque te pondrías triste —explicó con simpleza—. ¿Estás triste?

Hermione meditó la pregunta unos segundos. La primera vez que lo escuchó, viniendo de Draco Malfoy, no había dejado de llorar por días; después lo escuchó por Kreacher y sólo lloró unas horas; luego vino Bellatrix, quien no dejaba de repartírselo mientras la torturaba, y ella comenzó a insensibilizarse.

—No es agradable que te llamen así —concedió Hermione y sintió a James tensarse entre sus brazos—, pero tú no piensas eso de mí, ¿cierto?

James se separó rápidamente de ella para verla a los ojos.

— ¡Claro que no!—dijo mientras negaba efusivamente—. Tampoco papá ni Lily —aseguró, como si intentara consolarla, y Hermione sonrió.

—Y eso es todo lo que me importa —aseguró y besó su frente—. No quiero que golpees a alguien por algo así de nuevo.

—Pero…

—James —lo llamó a modo de advertencia y el niño agachó la mirada—. Gracias por defenderme, pero yo estoy bien mientras los tenga a ustedes y no me gusta que andes por ahí metiéndote en peleas, ¿de acuerdo?

Él, aunque titubeante, asintió, y su madre lo abrazó como recompensa.

 **XXXXX**

A varios metros de ahí, dos hombres miraban con recelo a un par de familias a la distancia.

—Mira que es descaro —comentó Ron con molestia—, hacerse las víctimas.

Harry asintió. Con los gemelos y Lily con Luna y James con Hermione, podían hablar con libertad.

—Al menos tu hijo le puso una paliza al mini-Crabbe —siguió con diversión.

— ¡Y tus hijos a los de Zabini y Parkinson! Cuáles eran las probabilidades…

—Sin mencionar a Lily, mira que me dio una patada cuando intentaba separar a los mellizos y déjame decirte que tienes una buena golpeadora de Quidditch justo ahí.

Ambos rieron.

—La pensaran antes de volver a meterse con nuestra familia.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Oye, Harry —el aludido hizo un sonido—. Al menos ya no tienen que preocuparse de James no teniendo magia.

Harry alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa. ¡Era verdad! Entre tanto alboroto había olvidado por completo que el primer motivo por el que fueron a buscar a los niños fue porque el cielo se puso negro y un frío invernal los envolvió, ¿quién iba a decir que James lo había provocado debido al enojo?

Tenía que reconocerle las agallas a ese niño. Al principio le había resultado insultante, pero ahora que conocía los motivos agradecía a Merlín que su hijo no se hubiera disculpado con esos engendros.

—Al parecer esta generación tendrá tantos problemas como la nuestra —comentó Ron.

—Los genes tiran —soltó Harry en un suspiro.

Y, si los genes en verdad tiraban y sus hijos se parecían tanto a ellos como el temía… estaban jodidos.


	4. Celos fraternales

**23/10/2015**

 **Nota de la autora** : ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad, me ayudan a continuar con estos one-shots. Me estoy quedando corta de ideas así que si tienen alguna escena que siempre hayan querido ver, díganme :3

 **Clasificación** : K+

 **Resumen** : Quizá Hermione o Lily los asesinarían por impulsivos imprudentes… pero al menos estaban seguros de que, después de aquello, Scorpius no estaría ni cerca de Lily durante sus funerales, y eso era más que suficiente para que descansaran en paz.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Celos fraternales.**

Hermione Potter se acomodó en el mullido sofá de la sala, disfrutando de la paz que surcaba el ambiente. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que lograba tener la casa para ella sola durante las vacaciones, por lo que planeaba disfrutarlo, aunque fueran meros minutos.

Amaba a su familia más que a nada, claro está, pero a veces necesitaba… un poco de tranquilidad, cosa que parecía no existir cuando alguien con los genes Potter se encontraba presente. Fue por eso que cuando ambos de sus hijos se habían ido a una fiesta organizada por Tate y Alice Weasley, los mellizos de Ron y Luna; y su esposo a ver un partido de Quidditch con sus amigos de trabajo, ella casi se alegró.

Tenía sus anteojos puestos y un libro en las manos mientras su té descansaba sobre la mesilla; acababa de terminar los quehaceres de la casa, por lo que no creía que la situación pudiera ser más perfecta. Soltó un suspiro de complacencia antes de comenzar a leer la primera línea…

— ¡Eres un idiota, James!

— ¡Deberías estar agradecida!

… del libro que al parecer nunca podría leer.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par. Dando paso a Lily, quien caminaba con un andar agresivo, y a un James igualmente molesto.

— ¡No puedo creer que hiciste eso!—gritó Lily, dándose media vuelta para encararlo.

— ¿Es eso lo que no puedes creer? ¿Enserio?—preguntó con incredulidad—. Tú no debiste…

— ¡Es mi decisión, James!—tajó la adolescente con molestia.

— ¡Bueno, también lo que hice fue mi decisión!—respondió este, testarudo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡Es suficiente!

Ambos jóvenes dieron un respingo al escuchar el grito de su madre, quien no habían notado que estaba ahí. Hermione se puso de pie, quitándose rápidamente los anteojos para ir a su encuentro y plantarse delante de ellos con las manos sobre las caderas.

—No vuelvas a decirle eso a tu hermano —sentenció, mirándola severamente.

—Pero mamá, él…

—No me importa lo que hizo —cortó con molestia, enmudeciéndola—. No maldecimos en esta casa, Lily Jean.

Lily era condenadamente hermosa para sus quince años, y era tan parecida a Hermione que sólo hacía falta echarle un vistazo para saber, con total seguridad, que se trataba de su hija; pero aquella noche Lily se había arreglado más de lo normal para ir a la fiesta y su maquillaje y vestido, aunque no era atrevido, la harían pasar por una _veela_ fácilmente.

Pero que en ese momento sus ojos verdes centellaran con rabia y luciera tan molesta le hizo recordar a Hermione que su hija no sólo tenía su apariencia, sino que había heredado su temperamento de los mil demonios.

—No quiero escuchar ninguna palabra —dijo tan pronto como vio que ambos abrían la boca, listos para discutir—. No sé qué ha pasado, pero no permitiré que se estén gritando ni maldiciendo, por lo que les aconsejo que piensen muy bien que van a decir —advirtió.

James asintió, sabedor de que tenía suficiente con Lily como para también tentar su suerte con su madre. Sin embargo, Lily sólo apretó los labios y no dio indicios de estarse calmando… en todo caso, cada segundo que pasaba parecía estar más a punto de estallar.

— ¡Golpeó a Scorpius!—soltó la joven finalmente, colérica.

Hermione levantó las cejas con sorpresa y se giró a ver a James, quien lejos de lucir arrepentido parecía que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír.

— ¿Scorpius?—preguntó Hermione, confundida—. ¿Golpeaste a tu primo?

Scorpius Malfoy era el único hijo de Draco y Ginny, era un año menor que James y se conocían desde pequeños. Y James siempre había sido jodidamente fiel a los suyos, por lo que no lo entendía.

—No lo hubiera golpeado si se hubiera comportado como un _primo_.

Y fue cuando vio el rostro de su hija incendiarse debido a la rabia y a la vergüenza apenas James acabó la oración, que Hermione entendió la situación. Y aquella fue una de las contadas ocasiones que no tenía ni idea de qué responder.

— ¿No le vas a decir nada?—inquirió Lily con molestia—. ¡Mamá, lo noqueó!

James resopló.

—No es mi culpa que no pueda aguantar un golpe como un hombre.

En ese punto Lily tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas contenidas debido a la impotencia… y eso también lo había sacado de ella. Menuda combinación de genes le había pasado.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Hermione, intentando permanecer tranquila.

Lo cierto era que, por una parte, sabía que James no debió haber golpeado de esa manera al pobre chico… pero el lado más irracional de ella, y el cual quería apagar para ser imparcial pero era imposible, se trataba su _hija_. Es decir, era su bebé, y sabía que era un adolescente y todo eso pero… Por Merlín, ¿por qué el tiempo tenía que pasar tan rápido?

—Lo que pasó es que no debí llevarla a la fiesta. Te lo dije pero…

— ¡Alice es mi mejor amiga!—dijo colérica—. ¡Tú fuiste quien arruinó todo!

—Oh, sí, porque toda la fiesta se paralizó porque ese perdedor se desmayó —ironizó.

—Ese perdedor era tu amigo hace unas horas.

—Mis amigos no andan por ahí besando a mi hermana a mis espaldas.

— ¡Él no…!

—Suficiente.

Y, sin necesidad de usar su varita, esa fue la palabra mágica para que ambos adolescentes guardaran silencio. Hermione tenía los brazos sobre su pecho y les echó una mirada que les dejó en claro que ambos terminarían castigados si decían una palabra más.

—Ahora, quiero que me cuenten qué sucedió, y juro que si vuelvo a escuchar un insulto o reproche, desearan haberse quedado en la fiesta porque no saldrán de esta casa en mucho tiempo.

Ambos sabían que no bromeaba. Incluso Lily pareció calmarse ante la clara amenaza y, cuando Hermione le hizo un gesto para que hablara, lo hizo en un tono más bajo que antes.

—Llevaba tiempo bailando y apareció una canción lenta. Todos tomaron pareja así que Scorpius me pidió que bailara con él —sus mejillas se sonrojaron antes de continuar—, sólo fueron un par de canciones y después quisimos ir a un lugar más tranquilo porque estábamos cansados…

James bufó con molestia y rodó los ojos.

Al verlo, Hermione recayó en algo que había pasado por alto. Tenía aquella pose desafiante, con el mentón erguido y el pecho inflado, como si se negara a lucir siquiera un poco arrepentido de sus acciones; sus brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho y esa expresión de terquedad que conocía tan bien. Si su cabello fuera menos ondulado y su piel más morena, sin mencionar que le faltaban los anteojos, Hermione pensaría que tenía delante al mismo Harry Potter.

— ¿Y de quién fue idea?—preguntó James con clara molestia.

Lily giró a ver a su madre, claramente esperando que la ayudara, pero Hermione alzó una ceja, esperando que respondiera la pregunta.

—Sabes que a Scorpius no le gustan las multitudes y no conocía a nadie —lo excusó.

—Así que decidieron irse al balcón —continuó James molesto—, donde teníamos explícitamente prohibido ir porque la fiesta sólo era dentro de la casa —agregó.

—Sabía que a tía Luna no le importaría —volvió a justificarse cuando Hermione frunció el entrecejo—. Además sólo iba a ser un rato para…

—Poder besuquearse —completó James con fastidio.

—… hablar —corrigió la adolescente, haciendo un claro esfuerzo para no responder la provocación—. Pero luego salió mi canción favorita, así que bailamos ahí afuera.

Hermione esperó unos segundos reglamentarios pero, como ninguno de sus hijos continuó la historia, se vio obligada a preguntar:

— ¿Y?

— ¡Y nada! ¡Llegó _él_ y lo ha noqueado de un golpe después de gritarle!—finalizó con molestia, apuntando acusadoramente a su hermano.

Hermione sintió como un peso se le quitaba de los hombros. Ella había imaginado los peores escenarios dentro de su cabeza, quizá los años y Harry la habían vuelto una malpensada, por lo que saber que sólo estaban bailando era… aliviador, terriblemente aliviador.

— ¡La besó, mamá!—acusó James—. Estaban con las cabezas juntas cuando los atrapé, fue acto reflejo.

—Acto reflejo es apartar la mano de algo caliente, no gritarle a alguien " _traidor de mierda_ " y " _serpiente rastrera_ " antes de lanzarte sobre él —rebatió Lily con molestia.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa y miró a James. El chico debía estar agradecido de que su hermana no hubiera dicho _todo_ lo que le había gritado a Scorpius, pero aun así se sintió ofendido de que le contara aquella parte.

—Estás castigado —sentenció Hermione y, antes de que lograra rebatir, continuó—. Veré con tu padre cuánto tiempo, pero mientras tanto quiero que te disculpes con…

— ¡Besó a mi hermana!—le recordó indignado, como si no comprendiera por qué nadie veía lo importante que era el asunto—. No me disculparé.

—Tu hermana es perfectamente capaz de decidir por sí misma, James —aseguró y Lily asintió victoriosa—. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Harry entró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cargando lo que parecían ser objetos que compró en el partido, Hermione distinguió bufandas, banderas e incluso una esfera de nieve con los colores de… ¿los Chudley Canon? No lo sabía, realmente aun ni siquiera comprendía el Quidditch.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó unos pasos, la sonrisa de Harry se difuminó, sintiendo lo tenso del ambiente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione y Lily sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlas. Habían estado tan ocupadas con James que olvidaron por completo que él no era el único sobreprotector impulsivo de esa casa. Y, para mala suerte de ambas, Harry era millones de veces más peligroso y arrebatado que su hijo… y si llegaba a enterarse de lo sucedido no habría fuerza humana o mágica que pudiera detenerlo, ni siquiera la misma Hermione.

Y Harry no sólo le daría un simple puñetazo por haber osado acercarse a su niña, sino que se aseguraría de mantenerlo a kilómetros de distancia de ella.

James pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo, ya que una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro al ver a su padre y, como si se tratara de un chiquillo, corrió a su encuentro. Lily, por mera inercia, lo tacleó, y no fue sólo un empujón, sino que literalmente lo tiró al suelo y se colocó sobre él.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Lily, deja a tu hermano en paz!

Sin embargo Lily estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de taparle la boca a James como para escucharlo, iniciando un forcejeo entre ambos.

Era como si tuvieran cuatro y seis años de nuevo en lugar de quince y diecisiete, por Merlín.

— ¿Hermione, te importaría?—dijo Harry con molestia al ver que esta sólo miraba a sus hijos pelear en el piso en lugar de separarlos, ya que él tenía las manos llenas.

Pero Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Escucha, amor, algo sucedió, pero quiero que mantengas la calma, ¿de acuerdo?—Harry abrió los ojos como platos, preocupado—. Yo ya me encargué —se apresuró a agregar—, pero necesito que no hagas nada impulsivo o…

Aun Hermione no entendía cómo James se libró de la llave de lucha que Lily le aplicaba, quizá fue guiado por Merlín, pero repentinamente estaba ahí, junto a ellos, con cara de pánico, unos cuantos arañazos y el cabello hecho un caos. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, dijo tan rápido como pudo a voz de grito:

— ¡En la fiesta, Scorpius raptó a Lily para llevársela sola al balcón y la besó así que tuve que golpearlo y ahora mamá quiere castigarme y…!

— ¡Soplón!

— ¡Ah!

 _Pum_.

Hermione tenía que admitir que, a pesar de no hacerlo hacía tiempo, Lily seguía siendo jodidamente buena para derribar a James, porque de un segundo a otro este yacía en el suelo mientras ella estaba de pie a su lado, quizá lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida.

Harry soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos, creando estruendosos golpes, y su mirada se perdió. Parecía que había entrado en alguna clase de trance.

—Papá… papi, te juro que no fue así, te lo juro —dijo desesperadamente Lily, aterrada de su silencio.

—Harry, cariño, de verdad todo está bajo control —insistió Hermione.

Pero Harry no reaccionaba. Seguía viendo un punto inexistente.

— ¿Papá?—lo llamó Lily, temerosa.

La mirada de Harry finalmente se enfocó en su hija y fueron meros segundos antes de que su rostro ardiera de la rabia y apretara los puños con fuerza. Hermione conocía esa expresión… y estaban jodidas.

—Lo mataré —sentenció en una voz aterradora.

Al ver que Harry se daba media vuelta e iba en dirección a la salida, Hermione se movió por reflejo.

— _Expelliarmus_.

Hermione atrapó la varita de su esposo, y casi se arrepintió al ver la mirada colérica que recayó sobre ella.

—Hermione, dame mi varita —ordenó entre dientes y alzó una mano en su dirección.

—No hasta que escuches qué sucedió —negó, colocándola tras su espalda.

—Oh, ¿hay más?—dijo molesto, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro—. Mandaré a esa serpiente rastrera de vuelta a su nido.

Hermione y Lily fruncieron el entrecejo y giraron a ver a James, quien parecía no caber en su regocijo de que su padre hubiera dicho exactamente las mismas palabras que él.

" _Bueno_ " pensó Hermione " _por lo menos no dijo la parte de…"_

—Traidor de mierda. ¡Lo dejé entrar a mi casa!

… y sí, James era hijo de Harry Potter.

—Harry —lo llamó Hermione al verlo pasear por todo el lugar.

Vio que intentaría quitarle la varita a James, quien se la iba a dar encantado, pero Hermione también la tomó con un conjuro no verbal. Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de comenzar a pasear por toda la casa, farfullando con molestia.

—Papá, de verdad, nada pasó —explicó Lily casi con desesperación.

—Oh, claro que sí…

Hermione no tenía ni idea si fue Lily o ella misma quien conjuró el hechizo para que James perdiera la voz, pero lo agradecía. Su esposo estaba lo suficientemente alterado, buscando como poseído algo por todo el lugar, como para echar más leña al fuego.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?—preguntó Hermione al ver que revisaba los objetos sobre la chimenea con tal violencia que varios cayeron al piso.

Harry sólo continuó maldiciendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, con toda su familia detrás de él, y abrió las puertas y cajones con violencia.

—Papá, sólo estábamos afuera bailando, no es nada del otro mundo —insistió Lily.

—Harry, por el amor de Merlín, ¿podrías parar y escucharnos?—pidió Hermione, comenzando a desesperarse.

Pero su esposo, como siempre que sucedía algo como aquello, sólo la ignoró olímpicamente mientras seguía rebuscando en todos los lugares más recónditos de la cocina.

James, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo buscaban, se apresuró a ir a su lado y abrir todas las puertas que se encontraba para facilitarle la tarea a su padre. Hermione y Lily arquearon una ceja al notar que incluso abría la del microondas.

Perfecto. Ahora tenían a dos psicóticos poniendo cabeza abajo la cocina.

—Harry, sólo estaban bailando…

—Sí, papá, no es para tanto —secundó Lily—. Sólo estuve con él unos cuantos…

— ¡Lo tengo!—vitoreó Harry, callándola.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo o siquiera ver qué era el mentado objeto que Harry había estado buscando a diestra y siniestra, él se apresuró a meterse dentro de la lavandería, cerrando la puerta con pestillo de un portazo y ni siquiera dejando entrar a James.

—Mamá —la llamó Lily, preocupada.

—Tranquila, amor, ¿qué puede hacer estando ahí…?

— ¡Escúchame bien, reptil!

Abrieron los ojos como platos e intercambiaron una mirada cargada de pánico al escuchar la voz iracunda de Harry proveniente de la otra habitación. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse a un ritmo inverosímil mientras pensaba a qué mierda le estaba gritando Harry, es decir, no tenían celulares ni nada parecido en la casa, por lo que…

Entonces la golpeó.

Hermione se apresuró a ir a los cajones que Harry antes estaba revisando y, al confirmar sus peores miedos y sentir el color dejando su rostro, se apresuró a ir a tocar la puerta, exigiéndole que le abriera. Lily se apresuró a imitarla, dándose cuenta que si su madre estaba tan nerviosa la cosa debía ir enserio.

— ¡Harry, abre!

— ¡Si tu hijo se vuelve a acercar a mi hija o si se atreve a siquiera mirarla, me aseguraré de que sea lo último que haga!—la voz de Harry, debían admitir, era aterradora—. ¡Así que te sugiero que le dejes a ese mocoso las cosas claras si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia!

— ¡Mamá, has algo!—urgió Lily que, si bien no sabía con certeza qué mierda sucedía, sabía que no era nada bueno y tenían que detenerlo ahora mismo.

Hermione, quien estaba tan desesperada como ella, lo hizo. Retrocedió, llevando consigo a sus hijos, antes de apuntar su varita contra la puerta y decir el único hechizo que se le venía a la mente.

— ¡Bombarda!

Acto seguido hubo una pequeña explosión que provocó que la puerta finalmente se viniera abajo, chamuscada.

Y ahí estaba Harry. Tal como Hermione temía, estaba gritándole a lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel rojiza.

— ¡Papá, no lo hagas!

— ¡Harry, no te atrevas!

Después de aquel grito al unísono de Hermione y su hija, ambas se lanzaron sobre él.

— ¡Ah!—gritó Harry—. ¡Déjenme!

Fue una escena algo inusual, ambas mujeres montadas sobre él mientras intentaban desesperadamente quitarle la hoja de las manos. Harry mantuvo el equilibrio unos cuantos pasos, pero terminó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, llevándolas consigo.

Hubo un momento de tensión pero finalmente Harry se las arregló para sostener el objeto con la punta de los dedos y estirar el brazo para quitarlo de su alcance, y, en un último intento, gritó auxilio a su cómplice.

— ¡James!

Y James cumplió.

Le quitó la carta de las manos y, mientras corría a la salida, se aseguró de que también tuviera su parte.

— ¡Y dígale que yo lo remataría!—finalizó antes de comenzar a doblar la carta a duras penas debido a la adrenalina y nerviosismo que lo recorría.

— ¡James, no!—gritaron ambas mujeres, incorporándose para ir tras él.

James ya estaba en el patio cuando se apresuró a llamar a la lechuza familiar, Hedwig ll. El ave se detuvo sobre sobre el brazo extendido del chico, quien le dijo atropelladamente:

—Destinatario: Draco Malfoy, mansión Malfoy; Wilshire, Inglaterra.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir los datos, la lechuza despegó su vuelo. Era una pequeña hoja cuadriculada color roja que cargaba por los aires, asegurada en su pico, haciéndolo sentir victorioso.

A los pocos segundos, su familia se reunió a su alrededor.

— ¡Mamá!—la llamó Lily con desesperación.

Hermione comenzó a hacer hechizos a diestra y siniestra, intentando frenéticamente destruir aquel objeto maldito. Sin embargo la hoja logró sobrevivir, adentrándose tanto en la oscura noche que salieron del rango de los hechizos.

Los Potter se quedaron ahí, todos con las respiraciones aceleradas, las mejillas incendiadas y desarreglados debido al anterior forcejeo, viendo como el vociferador cargado de gritos y amenazas de muerte se alejaba en dirección a la mansión Malfoy hasta que fue imposible seguirle el rastro.

Entonces Lily explotó.

— ¿¡Por qué!?—gritó en dirección a su padre y hermano, quienes le devolvieron la mirada con los ojos todavía brillando de la emoción—. ¡Sólo era un amigo! ¿¡Por qué tenían qué…!? ¡Madre santa, sólo me sacó a bailar, él…!

Al darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a balbucear debido a la cólera, Lily apretó con fuerza los puños, lágrimas de impotencia corriendo por sus mejillas, antes de correr en dirección a su habitación.

— ¡Lily!—la llamó Hermione con preocupación, pero ella aceleró el paso—. Hablaré con ustedes dos después —los amenazó con enojo, echándoles una mirada severa antes de correr en busca de su hija.

Harry y James se quedaron afuera en silencio, disfrutando la momentánea paz previa a la tormenta y sin arrepentirse de nada.

—Así que lo golpeaste, ¿eh?—dijo Harry finalmente.

James tragó saliva con nerviosismo, sin saber si su padre encontraría aquello como una medida muy drástica. Igualmente, sabía que no podía mentirle.

—Sí —confirmó—. Algo así como que lo noqueé —admitió.

Harry sonrió torcidamente.

—Bien.

Acto seguido revolvió el cabello de su hijo, quien compuso la misma sonrisa, antes de que ambos se adentraran a la casa.

Quizá no estarían con vida al día siguiente debido a que Hermione perdería los asesinaría por imprudentes… pero al menos estaban seguros que Scorpius no estaría ni cerca de Lily durante sus funerales, y eso era más que suficiente para que descansaran en paz.

* * *

—Así que, cariño, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Los tres Malfoy cenaban tranquilamente. Ginny, quien ese momento cortaba el pollo para servirlo, supo que algo andaba mal tan pronto como el rostro de su hijo se sonrojó.

Los Malfoy no solían sonrojarse.

— ¿Pasó algo, Scorpius?—preguntó Draco, también notando su cambio de color.

Scorpius ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca antes de que una lechuza atravesara la ventana. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando el ave se paró en el centro de la mesa y la reconoció.

Era la lechuza de los Potter.

— ¿Hedwig?—inquirió Ginny, extrañada.

— ¿Qué querrá San Potter?—se preguntó Malfoy mientras le quitaba el sobre rojo del pico.

— ¡NO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde y su padre ya lo había abierto. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo y el candelabro sobre sus cabezas se balanceó peligrosamente.

—ESCÚCHAME BIEN, REPTIL.

Los gritos de Harry Potter, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa. Ginny apenas atrapó su copa de vino cuando esta se resbaló de la mesa debido al temblor.

—SI TU HIJO SE VUELVE A ACERCAR A MI HIJA O SI SE ATREVE A SIQUIERA MIRARLA, ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA. ASÍ QUE TE SUGIERO QUE LE DEJES A ESE MOCOSO LAS COSAS CLARAS SI NO QUIERES QUEDARTE SIN DESCENDENCIA. MAMÁ, HAS ALGO —esta vez fue la voz de Lily la que surgió del vociferador—. BOMBARDA.

Después de aquel hechizo de Hermione, hubo una explosión seguida de un silencio que Draco y Ginny aprovecharon para girarse a ver a Scorpius con sorpresa, quien estaba rojo como un tomate y se había ido deslizando por su silla hasta que la mesa le quedó a la altura de la barbilla.

—PAPÁ, NO LO HAGAS… HARRY, NO TE ATREVAS… AH, DÉJENME… JAMES.

Hubo otro silencio donde nadie dijo una palabra y sólo se escuchaban pasos y una respiración acelerada, como si el portador de la carta se hubiera echado a correr. Sin embargo sabían que aquel mensaje aún no terminaba.

—Y DÍGALE QUE YO LO REMATARÍA.

Y, después de aquella última amenaza de James Potter, el sobre rojo, que había caído sobre el puré de patatas, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas.

Ginny y Draco no dijeron nada. El contenido del vociferador había sido más que explícito y ya tenían una idea de lo que había sucedido, cosa que explicaba el comportamiento tan errático de su hijo. Scorpius, por su parte, no sabía dónde meterse.

Después de unos segundos, sus padres continuaron su comida como si nada hubiese sucedido y él, aunque tembloroso, los imitó.

—Scorpius —lo llamó su padre después de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿S-Sí?

—Mantente alejado de los Potter un tiempo —sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y Scorpius asintió.


End file.
